


Spellbound

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Obedience Spell, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Agatha attempts to once again try and claim the academy from Ada, but this time she may just succeed.





	1. I Put A Spell On You

* * *

"Give up Ada, surrender yourself to me or pay the consequences."    
   
"Where is Miss Hardbroom? What have you done with her Agatha??"   
   
Agatha scoffed "your deputy is perfectly fine Ada. I will return her to you unharmed if you willingly give up the school to me."    
   
Ada stared her sister in the eye knowing she couldn't give up the school, but she couldn't lose Hecate either. She has hoped she would never have to be in such a situation. Hecate would tell her to choose the school, never giving a thought about her own life. She had to make a decision. It should have been easy but she still was still headmistress and she had to take the school and the girls into account.    
   
"Well, what will it be, sister? Miss Hardbroom or the School."    
   
"Neither. If you want the school, you're going to have to go through me. I defeated you before Agatha I will do it again."     
   
Agatha chuckled in delight, "yes, but this time dear sis I have the upper hand."    
   
Ada saw movement behind Agatha as the figure stepped forward causing her to take a step back in alarm.    
   
"No, what have you done." Ada hissed seeing the lifeless eyes of the familiar figure staring back at her.    
   
"What had to be done! You see I wondered where I went wrong all those previous times I tried to take over the school. You and that wretched Mildred Hubble always interfered but then I realised what a fool I had been. The answer to your downfall had been right in front of my eyes all this time. I'll be taking the school from you Ada and I know you won't stop me not unless you want there to be dire consequences."    
   
"Please don't do this Agatha." Ada pleaded to see the figure take a step forward and step in front of Agatha in a defensive stance.    
   
"It's already done Ada, I have already won."    
   
Ada shook her head in denial. "Believe what you want Agatha but I will do what's necessary to protect the school."    
   
"Very well. You've had your chance I think it's time you were shown who is the more powerful twin." Agatha gloated placing a hand on her defender’s arm. "You know what to do. We have to keep the standards up after all don't we?"   
   
"Yes, mistress." Said the figure in a detached voice as she sent the first spell towards Ada at an alarming rate causing Ada's eyes to widen.    
   
Ada felt the spell impact of her protective spell causing her to be pushed back with such force causing her to stumble.    
   
"Please don't do this, I don't want to fight you!"    
   
"Agatha was right all those years ago, you are weak," the figure mocked sending three spells in quick succession.    
   
"Hecate, please don't do this," Ada whispered sending a defensive spell towards Hecate who easily counteracted it with her own spell.    
   
"It's no use Ada, Hecate's loyalty now lies with me!" Agatha taunted from the sidelines.    
   
Ada tried to block out her sister’s taunts as she focused all her energy and magic on her deputy to try and break whatever spell Agatha had used.    
   
"This isn't you, Hecate. Whatever Agatha has done to you fight it. If not for us then for the school and the girls."    
   
Hecate gave a cold cruel laugh, "oh poor sweet Ada so naive; always trying to see the good in everyone. Don't you see, this is the real me, you have just let your heart blind you."     
   
"No! I know you Hecate, you would never put the school or the girls In danger. You would defend the school and the girls with your life."    
   
"Your lies won't work on me, Ada. I know what the girls think of me. They have never liked me. All they see is a strict and cold-hearted potions mistress who makes their lives miserable."   
   
Ada felt her blood run cold, "is that what you really think? Those girls look up to you Hecate. They have always looked up to you." Ada declared seeing a flash of recognition in Hecate's eyes as her movements faltered.    
   
"Don't listen to her Hecate! She is trying to trick you. She will just use you once again as she has always done! I would never use you. I see your true potential. You are destined for great things Hecate Hardbroom and I can help you achieve everything you have ever desired!"    
   
"Hecate look at me. I have never nor will I ever use you. But Agatha she will see you nothing more than a trophy and will use you. She is already using you against me for her own selfish gain."    
   
Hecate felt a sharp pain in her temple causing her to grit her teeth to middle her cries of pain as she clutched her head willing the sharp and pounding ache to disappear.    
   
"Stop!" Hecate hissed in pain as she fell to her knees.    
   
"Hecate..." said Ada in concern as she cautiously approached the potions mistress. "You are a valued witch to the school and a role model to the girls. But most importantly you mean so much to me that I can't lose you. I refuse to lose you. Remember everything we have achieved together. I could never have achieved what Cackles is today without you. You have done so much, please don't throw it all away because my sister is ordering you too."    
   
"Stop lying to me!!" screamed Hecate her eyes ablaze with anger as she looked up at Ada.    
   
Ada kneeled in front of Hecate with a sad smile. "Search your heart and mind Hecate, when have I ever lied to you?"    
   
Hecate looked into Ada's blue eyes looking for any sign of deceit but there was none. Ada's eyes only held love and understanding as Hecate watched her tentatively reach out and placed her hand on her arm.    
   
"You know my words are true, Remember us. Remember our love and fight! Whatever poisonous words Agatha has been telling you, they're not true. What's true, is what's currently in front of you along with my love for you." Ada whispered, seeing Hecate’s brown eyes soften.   
  
“I’m truly sorry, Ada. Please forgive me.”    
  
The whispered plea caused Ada’s heart to break. “There’s nothing to forgive.”     
   
Agatha watched the touching scene in mild amusement. "So very touching, But it will take more than a few loving words to break through my obedience spell. It's stronger and powerful than you could possibly imagine." She took a step forward "and you are far too gullible. Finish her," she ordered looking at Hecate.    
   
Before Ada could react, she cried out in alarm when she felt herself being blasted backward where her body impacted hard against the ground hearing the loud crack of something breaking beneath her. She gave a cough as she tried to get much-needed air into her lungs. Pushing herself onto her arms, she managed to get herself into a kneeling position and turned to see Hecate standing just a short distance away from her; hands folded across her chest as she looked down at her with a cruel smile.    
  
“It’s time to say goodbye big sis. The school is now mine along with your most loyal and devoted deputy.”    
  
Ada shook her head vehemently as a stray tear escaped the corner of her eye. Looking down on the ground she picked up the smashed remains of Hecate’s pocket watch necklace and grasped it tightly in her hands welcoming the pain of the smashed glass cutting into the palm of her hand.  All hope was lost. She had failed to protect the girls and the school, but above all, she had failed Hecate.    
  
“Do you have anything to say, dear sister?”    
  
Ada looked up and over at Hecate hoping to see some flash of recognition in those brown eyes, but they were merely dark, cold and detached.     
  
“Whatever happens Hecate know that I will always love you. And I forgive you.”    
  
“Hmm so very touching.” Agatha rolled her eyes. “Kill her and make it quick!”   
  
“Gladly,” said Hecate conjuring a ball of dark blue magic with her hands while never taking her eyes off the pink-clad witch. “It will be done.”    
  
Ada bowed her head unable to look Hecate in the eye a moment longer. Letting her eyes close, she waited for the spell that would end her life. The blue glow from Hecate’s spell grew brighter, and she knew this was the end.   
  
“Goodbye, Hecate.”    
  
A loud explosion reached her ears, encasing her world in blue before her world turned into an endless pit of darkness.  

 


	2. What's Done Is Done

* * *

The first thing that Ada heard when she regained unconsciousness was the sound of muffled voices. Opening her eyes, she saw the hazy face of Miss Drill staring back at her.    
  
“Ada are you alright?” Miss Drill asked frantically checking the Headmistress for any injuries.    
  
“What happened?” asked Ada allowing Miss Drill to help her into a sitting position.    
  
“We don’t know, we arrived to see HB and Agatha in a duel and you unconscious on the floor. HB asked us to stay with you.”   
  
“It worked. She broke through Agatha’s spell.”    
  
“Spell? I don’t understand,” exclaimed Miss Drill helping Ada to her feet.   
  
“I’ll explain later. Take me to Hecate. My sister is ruthless, Miss Drill, Hecate will need our help if we have any hopes of stopping Agatha.”   
  
“Ada, HB ordered us to leave!”    
  
“She may have done, Miss Drill, but Hecate isn’t Headmistress.” Ada pointed out, daring Dimity to argue with her. “Now the longer we stay here debating about my safety, the less chance we have of helping Hecate.”    
  
“Alright, but you can face HB’s wrath after we take care of Agatha,” Dimity muttered under breath.    
  
Ada pretended she didn’t hear the small jibe when a loud explosion reached her ears. Not thinking twice she raced down the left-hand corridor towards Agatha and Hecate praying her deputy was alright and unharmed.     
  
“Ada wait!” Dimity called racing after her.    
  
They had just reached the end of the corridor when DImity tackled Ada to the ground as a spell narrowly missed her by mere inches.    
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“Perfectly fine, Miss Drill, or I will be once you get off me.”    
  
Dimity pushed herself up off the ground and looked over to see Ada rising to her own feet, before quickly turning her attention to the room that contained Hecate.    
  
Pushing past Miss Drill, she entered the room, to see chunks of wall missing and stone and rubble lying over the ground. Her eyes landed on Hecate seeing her disheveled state as strands of hair had fallen out of her signature bun, creating a wild halo around her head as she fired spell after spell towards Agatha. Her sister seemed to not be faring much better than Hecate. Her brown suit was torn, and she had a large ragged cut on her right cheek that would no doubt leave a scar as a constant reminder of what had transpired.    
  
“Admit defeat Hecate. You know you cannot win.”    
  
“I will never admit defeat, Agatha, not even when my last breath leaves my body.”    
  
Agatha smirked, “Is that a challenge? Because I will gladly make sure that you do not make it out of this room alive.”    
  
“Don’t be a fool, Agatha. If you kill me there will be no going back.”    
  
“Let’s test that theory, shall we?” Agatha said looking past Hecate causing the potion’s mistress to turn. Seeing Hecate’s moment of distraction, Agatha quickly cast a spell towards Hecate watching in gleeful satisfaction as her opponent's body collapsed to the ground and lay still.     
  
“NO!” Ada screamed firing spell after spell towards Agatha who only barely managed to deflect them.    
  
“I never thought I would see the day that cool, calm and sweet kind hearted Ada would lose her temper.”    
  
“Do not test me, Agatha! This ends now!”   
  
Agatha tutted in disapproval, “my, my, what would dear Hecate say if she could hear you now. And to think she may still be alive if you hadn’t shown up. You really should have taken Miss Drill’s advice perhaps if you had, Hecate wouldn’t have let down her guard, and she would still be alive."    
  
Ada cast a sideways glance towards Hecate seeing, Miss Drill kneeling next to her body her face a mix of heartbreak and sorrow.    
  
“How many more have to die, Ada? Just hand over the school to me, and there will be no more casualties.”    
  
Ada looked back to the witch she had once called her sister but was now her sister no more. She had lost that right.   
  
“I’ve forgiven you for many things over the years, Agatha But I will never forgive you for taking Hecate from me. It’s time you paid for your actions. I will personally see to it myself.”    
  
The smile fell from Agatha’s face when she saw Ada conjure the same spell, she had used on Hecate mere minutes ago. She tried to run, only to find that she couldn’t move.    
  
“What have you done?” Agatha screamed as she tried to free her ankles from the vines that secured her to the ground.    
  
“One of HB's binding spells. Your magic is gone Agatha, it’s over. There’s nowhere to run.”    
  
Agatha looked over at Miss Drill, her eyes in a wild frenzy as she tried to conjure her magic only to find it was indeed gone.    
  
“Goodbye, Agatha,” Ada muttered sending her spell towards her sister with no remorse.    
  
Ada involuntary closed her eyes, at hearing Agatha’s body impact against the wall before hearing the dull thud causing her to open her eyes, seeing Agatha’s still and broken body in front of her.    
  
“And so here it ends.”    
  
“Miss Cackle.”    
  
Ada gave her sister one last look and ran over to Hecate’s fallen body and kneeled down next to her. With the utmost care, Ada gently lifted Hecate’s upper body from the floor so she was cradled safely in her arms.    
  
“I’m sorry, Ada, but she’s gone.”    
  
“It’s all my fault Dimity. You were right, we should have left. Perhaps If we had then all of this could have been avoided.” Ada tearfully whispered gently caressing Hecate’s face.    
  
“None of this was your fault, Ada. The only person to blame for causing all of this is Agatha.”    
  
Ada nodded absentmindedly never taking her eyes off Hecate as she started to hum a soft tune.   
  
Dimity watched on suddenly feeling like an intruder as she witnessed such a tender moment between her colleagues. She felt tear gather in her own eyes, as Ada leaned and placed a tender kiss to Hecate’s forehead.    
  
“I’m so sorry Hecate. I never meant for this to happen,” she whispered placing the remains of Hecate’s broken pocket watch on the floor. Waving her hand, she watched as the broken pieces began to mend themselves back together. If only the same could be done for Hecate.    
  
Once the pocket watch was once again whole, Ada placed it on Hecate’s body letting the timepiece rest over her heart.    
  
“There, much better.  It’s back where it belongs.” Ada said placing her hand over the timepiece.    
  
“Thank you, Ada.”    
  
Ada’s eyes widened in disbelief, as she felt the gentle rise and fall of Hecate’s chest, telling her that she was very much alive.    
  
“Hecate,” Ada whispered daring to hope that she wasn’t imagining it.    
  
“I take it we won?” asked Hecate opening her eyes to see Ada’s tear-filled eyes staring back at her.    
  
“We did. It’s over Hecate. It’s finally over.” Ada whispered, “I'm so glad you’re okay. I thought I had lost you.”    
  
Hecate weakly reached up and wiped the tears from Ada’s eyes, “I’m right here, Ada. Bruised and a little sore, but I'll live. What about Agatha?”    
  
“Dead. I killed her Hecate. My own sister.”    
  
“Oh, Ada.”  

 


End file.
